religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Sergej Tanejev
thumb|right|250px|Sergej Ivanovitsj Tanejev Sergej Ivanovitsj Tanejev (Russisch: Сергей Иванович Танеев) (Vladimir aan de Kljazma, oblast Vladimir, 13 november 1856 – Djoedkovo bij Svenigorod, Centraal Federaal District, 11 maart 1915) was een Russisch componist en muziekpedagoog. Levensloop Zijn vader Ivan Tanejev was filoloog en amateurmusicus. Tanejev studeerde aan het Moskou Conservatorium P. I. Tsjaikovski (Russisch: Московская Государственная Консерватория им. П.И.Чайковского) van Moskou piano bij Nikolaj Rubinstein en harmonieleer, instrumentatie en compositie bij Pjotr Iljitsj Tsjaikovski. Met Tsjaikovski had hij een levenslange vriendschap, die zo ver ging, dat Tsjaikovski zijn werken, voordat zij gedrukt werden, aan zijn voormalige leerling Tanejev ter beoordeling voorlegde. In 1875 studeerde hij af met de eerste gouden medaille van het conservatorium; hij debuteerde als solist in de Russische première van het Eerste Pianoconcert van Johannes Brahms. Concertreizen onder andere naar Parijs met Leopold Auer volgden. Na een verblijf in Parijs volgde hij Tsjaikovski op als leraar harmonie (1878), en na de dood van Rubinstein (1881) nam hij ook diens pianoklassen over. Van 1885 tot 1889 was hij op 29-jarige leeftijd directeur van het Moskou Conservatorium P. I. Tsjaikovski van Moskou; nadien bleef hij er leraar voor contrapunt. Vanaf 1906 gaf hij les aan het nieuw opgerichte Volksconservatorium. Hij was medeoprichter van het Muziekwetenschappelijke genootschap en later van de Muziektheoretische bibliotheek. Al zijn kennis uit de historische en praktische studies legde hij vast in het tweedelige leerboek «Het beweeglijke contrapunt van de strenge stijl» (1909); zijn «Leer van de canon» werd pas in 1929 gepubliceerd. Hij was een van de meest invloedrijke Russische muziekdocenten. Niet als pedagoog in algemene zin, maar als bereidwillige en onomkoopbaare adviseur in alle muzikale vragen was Tanejev «het artistieke geweten en de leermeester van een hele generatie van Russische componisten», aldus Reinhold Glière. Tot zijn leerlingen behoorden Alexander Skrjabin, Sergej Rachmaninov, Reinhold Glière, Nikolaj Mjaskovski en Nikolaj Medtner. Als ongemeen zelfkritisch en buitengewoon omvattend beschaafde componist zag Tanejev de toekomst van de Russische muziek er in, de ontwikkeling van de Midden-Europese vormen sinds de Franco-Vlaamse polyfonie in te halen: «op het Russische lied is het zelfde denkvermogen toe te passen, dat op het lied van de westelijke volken is aangewend, en uitsluitend dan zouden wij een eigen nationale muziek hebben». Stijl In Tanejev's composities zijn contrapuntische technieken een vast kenmerk, maar dit werd al door zijn tijdgenoten vaak als droge, wiskundige, uiteindelijk ongeïnspireerd werk beoordeeld - ondanks diens, dat Tanejev grote expressiviteit in zijn werken kon leggen. Zijn muziek heeft in plaats van een nationalistisch een kosmopolitisch karakter, en is overwegend lyrisch, met een sterke contrapuntische en polyfone inslag. Opmerkelijk genoeg heeft hij vrijwel geen of weinig werken voor piano solo gecomponeerd, maar wel talrijke liederen en koren, enige symfonieën (de meeste postuum gepubliceerd), cantates en een opera. Het accent in zijn oeuvre ligt zonder twijfel op de kamermuziek. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1872-1873 Quadrille D-groot voor klein orkest * 1873-1874 Symfonie No. 1 e-klein * 1878 Symfonie No. 2 Bes-groot * 1882 Ouverture over een Russisch thema in C-groot naar het lied no. 10 uit Nikolaj Rimski-Korsakov's liederenversameling, op. 24 * 1883 Canzona voor fluit, klarinet en strijkorkest * 1884 Symfonie No. 3 d-klein * 1885 Adagio in C-groot * 1895 Symfonie voor kinderinstrumenten * 1898 Symfonie No. 4 in c-klein op. 12 * 1909 Suite de concert in g-klein voor viool en orkest, op. 28 * Ouverture tot de opera "Oresteia" op. 6 Muziektheater Opera's Cantates en geestelijke werken * 1880 Cantate ter gelegenheid van de onthulling van het Aleksandr Sergejevitsj Poesjkin standbeeld te Moskou, Es-groot voor gemengd koor en orkest - tekst: Aleksandr Sergejevitsj Poesjkin * 1881 Apofeos Choedozjnika (Verheerlijking van de kunsternaars) cantate voor bas, gemengd koor en piano * 1881 Irmos - (Vers 1) uit de eerste hymne van de epiphanie voor gemengd koor * 1883 Drie geestelijke stukken voor gemengd koor * 1884 Joann Damaskin (Johannes van Damaskus), cantate, op. 1 - tekst: Alexej Tolstoj *# Idoe v nevédomyj mne poet - Adagio ma non troppo *# No vetsjnym snom poká ja spljoe - Andante sostenuto - (attaca): *# V tot den', kogdá troebá - Fuga: Allegro - Moderato * 1915 Po protsjtenii psalma (Na het doorlezen van een psalm), cantate voor sopraan, alt, tenor, bas, dubbel gemengd koor en orkest, op. 36 - tekst: Aleksej Stepanovitsj Chomjakov (1804-1860) Werken voor koor * 1874-1875 Bosche! Bud Milostiw k Nam voor gemengd koor * 1877 Drie koren voor gemengd koor * 1877-1880 Drie koren voor mannenkoor * 1879 Fuga over een Russisch volkslied voor gemengd koor * 1880 Cheruwimskaja (Lied van de Cherub) voor zesstemig gemengd koor * 1880 Drie grappige fuga's voor driestemmig koor * 1880 Plechtige koor voor de aankomst van gasten voor gemengd koor * 1880 Letsch Bi v Krowati (Ik bleef in het bed leggen) grappige canon voor gemengd koor * 1880 Nederlandse fantasie over een Russisch thema voor gemengd koor * 1881 Wetschernjaja Pesnja (Avondlied) voor gemengd koor * 1885 Slawa Kirillu i Mefodiju (Hulde voor SS Cyrillus en Methodius) voor gemengd koor * 1888 Echo (De echo) voor gemengd koor * 1897 Woschod Solnsta (Zonsopgang) voor gemengd koor, op. 8 * 1897 Is Kraj v Kraj (Van de grens tot grens) voor gemengd dubbelkoor, op. 10 * 1903 Twee koren voor gemengd koor * 1909 Twaalf koren voor gemengd koor, op. 27 * 1909-1910 Twee koren voor gemengd koor * 1912-1913 Zestien koren voor mannenkoor, op. 35 Vokale muziek met orkest of instrumenten * 1870-1880 Drie duetten voor sopraan, alt en piano * 1870-1880 Starij Ritzar (De oude ridder) - ballade voor sopraan en piano * 1874 ''Slawa Nikolaj Grigorevic Rubinstein (Glorie voor N. G. Rubinstein) voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest * 1876 Luna na Nebe Golubom - (De maan in een blauwe hemel) voor sopraan en piano * 1876 Tschto Tebe v Imeni Moyom? (Wat betekent mijn naam voor jouw?) - voor sopraan en piano * 1879 Twee duetten voor twee bassen en piano * 1879 Ambtenarenkwartet voor solo, gemengd koor en strijkkwartet * 1880 Golos v Lesu (Een stem in het woud) voor tenor en piano * 1880 ''Twee trio's voor tenor, twee bassen en piano * 1881 Is Schillera (Uit Schiller) voor tenor, bas en piano * 1881 Polden (middag) voor alt, bas en piano * 1883 Fuga c-klein voor sopraan, alt, tenor, bas en piano (of gemengd koor en piano) * 1883 Kak Neschisch Ti (Hoe kwistig ben jij?) voor tenor, bas en piano * 1884 Kolischetzaja More (Zeegolven) voor bas en piano * 1884 Madrigaal voor sopraan, alt, bas en piano (of gemengd koor en piano) * 1884 Serenade over het vertrek van de Marquise de Fige voor bas en piano * 1884 Twee duetten voor twee bassen en piano * 1884-1905 Tien romances voor zangstem en piano, op. 17 * 1884/1905 Twee duetten voor twee zangstemmen en piano (of orkest), op. 18 * 1886 Is Gafis (Uit Gafis) voor bariton en piano * 1886 Twee duetten voor twee bassen eb piano * 1886 Adeli (Aan Adele) voor vier bassen en piano * 1887 Sjadu Sawtra Ja k Okoschetschku (Gisteren zat ik aan een klein raam) romance voor vier zangstemmen en piano * 1894-1896 Sonoriloi di Vespero (De avondklokken) voor zangstem en piano * 1895 Drie grappige canons voor Leonid Sabanejev voor zangstemen en piano * 1895 Is Shelley (Uit Shelley) voor zangstem en piano * 1896 Kolibelnaja Pesnja (Wiegelied) voor zangstem en piano * 1896 Se Premas Min Dolore voor zangstem en piano * 1899 Twee romances voor zangstem, piano en mandoline, op. 9 * 1907 S Osera Wejet (Het stormt op zee) voor tenor, alt, sopraan en orkest, op. 25 - tekst: Friedrich von Schiller * 1907 Drie terzetten voor sopraan, alt, tenor en piano, op. 23 * 1907 Twee kwartetten voor twee sopranen, alt, tenor en piano, op. 24 * 1907 Neostiwschaja ot Snogi voor sopraan, alt, tenor en piano * 1908 Tien romances vanuit "Ellis' Immortelles" voor zangstem en piano, op. 26 * 1911 Vier liederen voor zangstem en piano, op. 32 * 1911 Vijf liederen voor zangstem en piano, op. 33 * 1911 Zeven liederen voor zangstem en piano, op. 34 * 1915 Kolibelnaja Pesnja (Wiegelied) voor zangstem en piano * Nachodka voor zangstem en piano Kamermuziek * 1877 Mars voor twee piano's, harmonium, drie trombones, cello, hobo, klokken en een ander instrument * 1879-1880 Strijktrio D-groot voor viool, altviool en cello * 1880 Strijkkwartet no. 7 Es-groot voor twee violen, altviool en cello * 1882-1883 Strijkkwartet no. 8 C-groot * 1883 Strijkkwartet no. 9 c-klein * 1890 Strijkkwartet no. 1 b-klein, op. 4 * 1895 Sonatina A-groot voor viool en piano - in samenwerking met Morozov, Arseny Nikolayevich Koreschenko (1870-1921) en Georgi Eduardovitsj Konjus (1862-1932) * 1895 Strijkkwartet no. 2 C-groot, op. 5 * 1896 Strijkkwartet no. 3 d-klein, op. 7 * 1897 Variaties over een thema voor mandoline, viool en piano * 1898-1899 Strijkkwartet no. 4 a-klein, op. 11 * 1901/1903 Strijkkwintet no. 1 G-groot op. 14 * 1903 Strijkkwartet no. 5 A-groot, op. 13 * 1904 Strijkkwintet no. 2 C-groot, op. 16 * 1905 Strijkkwintet no. 6 Bes-groot, op. 19 * 1906 Pianokwartet E-groot voor piano, viool, altviool en cello, op. 20 * 1906-1908 Pianotrio D-groot voor piano, viool en cello, op. 22 *# Allegro *# Allegro molto - Tema con variazioni - Tempo del commincio *# Andate espressivo *# Finale: Allegro con brio * 1907 Trio D-groot voor twee violen en altviool, op. 21 * 1908-1910 Pianokwintet g-klein voor piano, twee violen, altviool en cello, op. 30 * 1910 Trio Es-groot voor viool, altviool en tenorviool * 1911 Sonate a-klein voor viool en piano * 1911 Strijkkwartet c-klein voor twee violen, altviool en cello (twee delen) * 1913 Strijktrio b-klein voor viool, altviool en cello (twee delen) Werken voor orgel * Choral Varié Werken voor piano * 1873-1874 Scherzo Es-groot * 1874 Thema en variaties c-klein * 1875 Vier scherzo's - F-groot, C-groot, g-klein, d-klein * Vier stukken *# Quadrille in A-groot (1879) *# Mars in d-klein (1879) *# Repose (1880) *# Schlummerlied (1881) * 1880 Variaties op een thema van Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart in Es-groot voor twee piano's * 1881 Mars C-groot voor piano (vierhandig) * 1892 Den Roschdenyja Kompositora (Verjaardag van een componist) ter gelegenheid van de verjaardag van Pjotr Iljitsj Tsjaikovski, gebaseerd op thema's uit zijn balletten * 1896 Improvisatie voor een stuk in samenwerking met Anton Arenski, Aleksandr Glazoenov en Sergej Rachmaninov * 1894-1895 Preludium in F-groot * 1896 Preludium in F-groot voor piano (vierhandig) * 1910 Preludium en fuga in gis-klein, op. 29 * 1914 Preludium en fuga in gis-klein, op. 29 voor twee piano's * Andante semplice Publicaties * Dnevniki, 1894-1909. Kn. 3. 1903-1909. (Dagboeken), Moskva: Muzyka 1985. 559 S. * Dnevniki, 1894-1909. Kn. 2. 1899-1902. (Dagboeken), Moskva: Muzyka 1982. 429 S. * Dnevniki, 1894-1909. Kn. 1. 1894-1898. (Dagboeken), Moskva: Muzyka 1981. 333 S. * Iz naucno-pedagogiceskogo nasledija. Neopubl. materialy. Vospominanija ucenikov. Vstupit. stat'ja i komm ent. F. Arzamanova i L. Korabel'nikovoj, Moskva: Muzyka 1967. 164 S. * Convertible counterpoint in the strict style (1906), Boston: Bruce Humphries 1962. 355 S. (Engelse vertaling: G. Ackley Brower) * Materialy i dokumenty. (Izdanie byb podgotovleno B.V. Asafevym), T. 1, Moskva: Izdat. Akad. nauk SSSR 1952. 1. Perepiska i vospominanija. (Red.: V. A. Kiselev a.) 1952. Bibliografie * Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * Jeremy Norris: The Russian piano concerto - Vol. I: the nineteenth century, Bloomington, Indiana: Indiana University Press, 1994, 227 p. * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * David Damschroder, David Russell Williams: Music theory from Zarlino to Schenker - A bibliography and guide, Stuyvesant, NY: Pendragon Press, 1990 * John L. Holmes: Composers on composers, New York: Greenwood Press, 1990, 189 p., ISBN 978-0-313-26602-7 * Wulf Konold, Alfred Beaujean, Barbara Adelcker, Klaus Döge: Lexikon Orchestermusik : Romantik, Mainz: Schott, vol.1, "A-H", 1989. 334 p., ISBN 3-7957-8226-0; vol.2, "I-R", 1989. 353 p., ISBN 3-7957-8227-9; vol.3, "S-Z", 1989. 368 p., ISBN 3-7957-8228-7 * Richard Beattie Davis: The beauty of Belaieff. A catalogue of details of selected publicatinos (1885-1900) of M.P. Belaieff, London: 1987 * Michel Maximovitch: L'opera Russe 1731-1935, Lausanne: L'Age D'Homme, 1987 * Ludmila Korabel'nikova: Tvorocestvo S.I. Taneeva. Isr.-stilist. issled. - S.I. Taneevs Schaffen. Stilgeschichtl. Studie, Moskva: Muzyka 1986. 296 S. * Ludmila Korabel'nikova: Problema cikla v pozdnych chorach. (Zum Problem des Zyklus in den späten A-cappella-Chören von Taneev), Sovetskaja muzyka. 1981, H. 12, S. 84-89. * Ludmila Korabel'nikova: Instrumental'noe tvorcestvo S.I. Tanceva. Opyt. ist.-stilist. analiza. (Das Instrumentalwerk S.I. Taneevs. Versuch einer stilhist. Analyse.), Moskva: Muzyka 1981. 86 S. * Ludmila Korabel'nikova: "Oresteja" S.I. Taneeva. Antknyj sjuzet v russkoj chudoaestvennoj kul'ture vtoroj poloviny XIX v. (Die "Orestie" von S.I. Taneev; ein antikes Thema in der russischen künstlerischen Kultur der 2. Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts), Tipologijarusskogorealizmavtoroj poloviny XIXveka. Moskva 1979. S. 79-118. * Ludmila Korabel'nikova: Zametki o tvorcestve S.I. Taneeva. (Bemerkungen über das Werk von S.I. Taneev. Zum 120. Geburtstag), Sovetakaja muzyka. 1977, H. 8, S. 110-117. * Ludmila Korabel'nikova: S.I. Taneev v Moskovskoj konservatoril. Iz istoril rus. muz. obrazovanija. (S. L Taneev am Moskauer Konservatorium. Aus der Geschichte der russischen Musikbildung.), Moskva: Muzykz 1974. 149 S. * Ludmila Korabel'nikova: Taneev o vospitanii kompozitorov. (Tanew über Erziehung von Komponisten), Sovetskaja muzyka. 1960, H. 9, S. 91-95. * Ludmila Korabel'nikova: Novye materialy O S. Taneeve. (Neues Material über S. J. Taneev), Sovetskaja muzyka. 1959, H. 9, S. 70-73. * Lyle G. Wilson: A dictionary of pianists, London: Robert Hale, 1985. 343 p., ISBN 978-0-7090-1749-3 * S.I. Savenko: Sergei Ivanovic Taneev, 2-e izd., Moskva: Muzyka 1985. 174 S. * S.I. Savenko: Sergei Ivanovic Taneev. - Rus. i Sovetskij kompozitory, Moskva: Muzyka 1984. 174 S. * Sigrid Neef: Handbuch der russischen und sowjetischen Oper, Berlin: Henschelverlag Kunst und Gesellschaft, 1985 * F.G. Arzamanov: S.I. Taneev : prepodavatel' kursa muzykal'nych form. (S.I. Taneev als Lehrer im Kurs über die musikalischen Formen), 2-e izd., pererab., Moskva: Muzyka 1984. 97 S. * F.G. Arzamanov: Zavety S. Taneeva. 100-letiju so dnja rozdenija. (Das Vermächtnis von S. Taneev. (Zu seinem 100. Geburtstag.)), Sovetskaja Muzyka. 1956, H. 11, S. 27-39. * G.B. Bernandt: S.I. Taneev, 2-e izd., Moskva: Muzyka 1983. 288 S. * G.B. Bernandt: Certy licnosti. (Die Persönlichkeit S.I. Taneevs. Zu seinem 120. Geburtstag), Sovetskaja muzyka. 1977, H. 8, S. 101-109. * G.B. Bernandt: S.I. Taneev, Moskva, Leningrad: Gos. Muz. Izd-vo. 1950. 377 S. * N.P. Brill: History of Russian church music : 988-1917, Bloomington, Ill: N.P. Brill, 1982 * N. Judenig: O linke Tanceva. (Über das Lyrische in Taneevs Musik. Zum 125. Geburtstag S.I. Taneevs), Sovetskaja muzyka. 1981, H. 12, S. 80-84. * T.A. Choprova: Sergei Ivanovit Taneev, 1856-1915. - Popularnaja monografija (Sergej Ivanovic Taneev. Populäre Monographie.), 2-e izd., Leningrad: Muzyka 1980. 1025. * U Gen-Ir: Nekotorye voprosy stilja muzyki S.I. Taneeva. Na materiale chorov bez soprovozdenija (Einige Fragen des Stils in der Musik von S. I. Taneev. Unter Berücksichtigung der Chöre ohne Begleitung.), Leningrad. 1979. dissertation. 164 S. (Note: "1979/80") * G. Michajlenkoa: Fugavtvortestve S.I. Tanceva (Die Fuge in den Werken S.I. Taneevs.), Moscow. 1978. dissertation. 182 S. (Note: "1978/80") * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1977 * Gosta Morin, Carl-Alan Moberg och Einar Sundstrom: Sohlman's musiklexikon - 2. rev. och utvidgade uppl., Stockholm: Sohlman Forlag, 1975-1979, 5 v. * Vladimir Blok: Nezaversernaja simfonija Taneeva. (Die unvollendete Sinfonie Taneev's), Sovetskaja Muzyka. 1974, H. 4, S. 84-90. * N. Bazanov: Taneev, Moskau: Molodaja gvardija 1971. 239 S. 17 I. iii. * Marc Honneger: Dictionnaire de la musique, Paris: Bordas, 1970-76 * David Ewen: Great composers 1300-1900 - A biographical and critical guide, New York: H. W. Wilson Company, 1966, 429 p., ISBN 978-0-8242-0018-3 * Anatolij Aleksandrov: Vospominanija O S.I. Taneeve. (Erinnerungen an Sergei Ivanovic Taneev), Sovetskaja Muzyka. 29 (1965) H. 6, S. 64-67. * M. Fichtengolc: Koncertnaja sjuta dlja skripki i orkestra S.I. Taneeva. (Konzertsuite für Violine. und Orchester von S. I. Taneev), Moskva: Muzgiz 1963. 27 S. * James Bakst: A history of Russian-Soviet music, New York: Dodd, Mead, 1962 * Ch. Arakelov: Taneev i gruzinskaja muzykal'naja kuPtura. (Sergei Ivanovic Taneev und die grusinische Musikkultur), Sovetskaja muzyka. 1959, H. 9, S. 59-69. * Jacob Weinberg: Sergei Ivanovic Taneev, The musical Quarterly. 44 (1958), S. 19-31. * S. Bogatyrev: Analiz taneevskoj uvertjury na russkuju temu. (Analyse von Taneevs Ouvertüre im russischen StiL), Sovetskaja Muzyka. 1957, H. 2, S. 133-141. * Thomas de Hartmann: Sergeii Ivanovitch Taneieff, Tempo. N. 39, 1956, S. 8-15. * Reinhold Glière: Vospominanija o S. Taneeve. (Erinnerungen an S. Tanejew), Sovetskaja Muzyka. 1955, Nr. 7, S. 41-46. * Joaquín Pena, Higinio Anglés, Miguel Querol Gavalda: Diccionario de la Música LABOR, Barcelona: Editorial Labor, 1954, 2V, 2318P. * Daniel Vladimirovic Zitomirskij: Taneevskij Sbornik. (Ein Sammelband von S.I. Taneev), Sovetskaja Muzyka 1953, H. 12, S. 81-84. * Gertrude Norman, Miriam Lubell Shrifte: Letters of composers. an anthology : 1603-1945, New York: Alfred A. Knopf, 1946, 422 p. * Michael Dimitri Calvocoressi: A survey of Russian music, Harmondsworth, Middlesex, England: Penguin Books, 1944 * Michael Dimitri Calvocoressi: Masters of Russian music, New York: Alfred A. Knopf, 1936 * Alexandria Vodarsky-Shiraeff: Russian composers and musicians - A biographical dictionary, New York: H. W. Wilson, 1940, 158 p. * Theodore Baker: Baker's biographical dictionary of musicians - Fourth edition, New York: G. Schirmer, 1940 * Carlo Schmidl: Dizionario universale dei musicisti, Milan: Sonzogno, 1937, 2V p. * Paul Frank, Wilhelm Altmann: Kurzgefasstes Tonkünstler Lexikon : für Musiker und Freunde der Musik, Regensburg: Gustave Bosse, 1936, 730 p. * Leonid Sabaneev: Modern Russian composers, Freeport, New York: Books for Libraries Press, Inc., 1927 (original) * Tobias Norlind: Allmänt musiklexikon, Stockholm: Wahlström & Widstrand, 1927-28, 2V p. * M. Montagu-Nathan: A history of Russian music. Being an account of the rise and progress of the Russian school of composers, with a survey of their lives and a description of their works, Second edition revised and corrected, London: William Reeves, 1918, 346 p. * M. Montagu-Nathan: Contemporary Russian composers, London: Cecil Palmer & Hayward, 1917 * M. Montagu-Nathan: An introduction to Russian music, London: Cecil Palmer & Hayward, 1916 * Pjotr Iljitsj Tsjaikovski: Petr Il'ic Cajkovskij, S.I. Taneev : Pis'ma Externe links * * Categorie:Russisch componist Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Russisch muziekpedagoog da:Sergej Tanejev de:Sergei Iwanowitsch Tanejew en:Sergei Taneyev eo:Sergej Tanejev es:Sergéi Tanéyev fi:Sergei Tanejev fr:Sergueï Taneïev he:סרגיי טאנייב it:Sergej Ivanovič Taneev ja:セルゲイ・タネーエフ ko:세르게이 타네예프 pl:Siergiej Taniejew ru:Танеев, Сергей Иванович sv:Sergej Tanejev uk:Танєєв Сергій Іванович zh:谢尔盖·伊万诺维奇·塔涅耶夫